An Innocent Reality: Erinnerungen
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Semuanya berubah, semuanya tercipta kembali. Kenangan itu sangat berharga, sungguh sangat berharga bagiku, tapi kenapa, kenapa takdir yang seharusnya terhubung selalu saja terpisah?"/ True Ending for my Yuuma X IA Fict, Hope you read it!


Chapter 22 : _Kokoro _(True Ending)

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genki desu ka, Minna_

Saya kembali dengan sedikit peregangan, takut nanti kemampuan ketik dan imajinasi saya hilang kebawa waktu karena kebanyakan hiatus #PLAK

Ini ending asli dari fict Innocent Reality, walau saya bilang gak punya rencana buat lanjutin ini fict, bukan berarti saya gak akan buat lanjutannya sama sekali bukan?

Oh iya, saya sudah mencoba membuat fict ChuuDeKo, udah buat pake plot yang saya rasa plot baru, tapi terus berpikir, 'kok kayaknya ini udah ada di animenya?'. Terus buat lagi, tapi berpikir lagi, 'ini kayaknya udah pernah di special episode deh'. Terus buat lagi yang rada parah halusinasinya, tapi terus mikir 'ini kayak yang depth of field'. Astaga, terus akhirnya saya ngedelay dah untuk fandom itu, entah berapa lama, tapi DCB udah mulai jalan kok ^^ (Cuma ChuuDeKo itu sayang, saya bingung sendiri).

Enjoy~~

_A Romance Fict from me_

_~An Innocent Reality: Erinnerungen~_

_Main pair : IA & VY2 Yuuma  
maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

"_Semuanya berubah, semuanya tercipta kembali. Kenangan itu sangat berharga, sungguh sangat berharga bagiku, tapi kenapa, kenapa takdir yang seharusnya terhubunga selalu saja terpisah?"  
_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, tulisan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Aria! Tunggu aku!"

"Ish, jangan teriak teriak, gak enak didengar tahu!"

Dasar Neru, kerjaannya teriak, teriak, dan teriak… Satu kata, risih, beneran, risih dekat sama dia! Ehm… Kalian kenal denganku bukan? Aria, ini aku, orang yang dipanggil IA, yap, kalian tahu namaku bukan? Isana, Megurine Isana? Ping pong! Kalian benar! Tak kusangka kalian semua masih mengingatku, aku terharu…

Kembali ke topik, semuanya sudah berubah sekarang, aku masuk ke SMA lagi dan aku menggantikan kursi Yuuma yang kosong di sekolahnya, sekarang seharusnya sudah hari kelulusanku yang cemerlang tapi entah kenapa, manusia disampingku ini, karena dia ini, Neru... Aku tidak tahan mendengar dia terus merengek! Sumpah!

"Aria tunggu! Kimono ini sesak!"

"Salahmu sendiri sok sok an pakai Kimono!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya mau tampil berbeda dari yang lain, lagipula pak kepala sekolah tidak mengatur etika berpakaian, dia hanya berkata agar memakai sesuatu yang sopan dan normal! Aku tidak salah tahu!"

Neru menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku, yang aku balas dengan menarik kantung mataku dan menjulurkan lidahku juga kepadanya.

Kita berdua memang teman baik, aku dan Neru sudah berkenalan semenjak aku baru masuk di kelas Yuuma. Semuanya sudah berubah, iya… Sangat berubah… Orang-orang yang dulu pernah ku kenal dekat, seperti Miku, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, dia pindah ke Jerman, katanya sih disana ada saudara jauhnya, dia juga membawa Ring, aku jadi agak kesepian sekarang. Soalnya Ring kan yang paling berisik, dia itu _mood maker_ bagiku, kadang keberisikannya membuat semangat. Rin dan Len? Aku masih bertemu dengan mereka setiap hari, kalian tahu? Len dan Rin menjadi guru honorer di sekolah ini, dan coba tebak? Mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan para murid, apalagi Len, aku tidak pernah absen melihatnya dikejar kejar siswi perempuan setiap harinya.

Kaito-_san_? Dia masih bekerja di kepolisian, tapi hubunganku dengannya sudah sangat renggang. Lui-_sensei_? Semenjak kematian ayahku, dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi, banyak yang bilang dia menjadi pemimpin dunia bawah, atau rumor bahwa dia sudah mati dan juga masih banyak lagi, aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

Mizki _nee-chan_? Aku masih berhubungan dengannya, sering malah, aku dan dia sudah sangat dekat, kami membicarakan semuanya! Mulai dari hal sepele seperti drama di televisi sampai masalah laki-laki, ehm… Yang ini agak privasi. Mizki _nee-chan_ sekarang sedang bekerja, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya untuk waktu yang lama, wajar saja… Sekarang dia seorang model! Kau tahu bukan? Model! Kalian semua bisa melihat wajah dan tubuh indah _nee-chan_ di majalah-majalah fashion! Jangan bilang kalian belum melihatnya.

Sedangkan yang terakhir, Yuuma… Yup, Yuuma, memang siapa lagi? Sudah satu tahun lebih aku tidak melihatnya lagi.

Kembali ke saat itu, saat-saat aku dan Yuuma akan berpisah.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada tahun lalu, dimana semuanya mulai berubah. Aku mengharapkan kehangatan Yuuma, sampai sekarangpun aku masih mengharapkannya, tapi takdir berkata lain.

Semua berawal pada hari itu, entah itu hari apa, tapi itu adalah yang kesekian kalinya aku menjenguk Yuuma. Aku membuka kenop pintu ruang rawat tempat Yuuma berbaring, disana ada dia, Yuuma, sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di atas kasurnya.

"Yuuma? Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapku kepada Yuuma.

Yuuma menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan heran. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan jika Yuuma bangun, pertama, dia mengingat semuanya tapi dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan mulutnya. Kedua, Yuuma normal, tapi dia tidak mengingat apapun.

"Kau… Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya ku lagi pada Yuuma.

"Tentu saja."

"?!"

Aku terkejut, dia menjawab perkataanku, dengan mulutnya, bahwa dia mengingatku! Apa ini berarti Yuuma sudah sembuh? Dia berbicara? Dan dia mengatakan kalau dia mengingatku? Apa ini semua bukan mimpi?

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir, tangisan ini mulai semakin deras, semakin deras hingga akhirnya aku menangis hebat di depan kasur Yuuma. Aku mendekap Yuuma, memeluknya sambil terus memuji Tuhan karena sudah mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah Tuhan! Huwaaaa!"

"A-Aria?"

Aku terus memeluk Yuuma dengan erat, seakan jika aku melepasnya, semua yang ada di hadapanku saat ini akan menghilang. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, aku terus terisak di dekapan dada Yuuma, dia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut sambil berbaring di atas kasur.

Saat aku sudah tenang, aku langsung menarik tangannya, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukan hal ini pada semuanya, tapi ketika aku menarik tangannya, dia menahanku.

"Yuuma? Ada apa?"

"Maaf, Aria. Tapi… Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki ku, aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan bersamamu keluar."

Perkataannya membuatku bingung, aku langsung mencari kursi roda di rumah sakit dan membawanya kembali ke ruangan Yuuma. Dengan perlahan, aku menurunkan Yuuma dari atas kasurnya menuju kursi roda. Aku mendorong Yuuma perlahan, menaiki lift turun, dan membawanya ke taman di depan rumah sakit.

Di sebuah pohon yang tidak berdaun di musim gugur, aku duduk dibawahnya, bersandar di pohon bersama Yuuma yang juga turun dari kursi rodanya dan bersandar bersamaku. Dia tidak turun sendiri, dia memintaku menurunkannya. Sekarang Yuuma sangat ringan, tubuhnya hampir tidak memiliki daging saking kurusnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kali Yuuma makan?

"Yuuma, apa kau akan terus seperti ini?" Tanyaku.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yuuma balik.

"Maksudku, apakah kau akan terus mengingatku selamanya?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Maaf, Aria." Ucap Yuuma kemudian.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tahu semua rasa sakitmu selama ini, terus menungguku bangun dan saat setiap kali aku bangun, aku tidak bisa sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan… Maafkan aku."

Aku langsung tersentak, kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang kondisinya sendiri? Apa ada seseorang yang memberi tahunya? Miku? Len? Rin? _Nee-chan_? Jika bukan, lalu.. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku mengingat semuanya, tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya… Ketika aku terbangun, ingatan itu, ingatan selama aku selalu menyakitimu menyeruak ke dalam pikiranku. Semua ingatan itu terus membuatku merasa bersalah kepadamu." Lanjut Yuuma, tapi aku tidak berani menatap wajah Yuuma.

Aku mencoba menoleh ke arah Yuuma, tapi ketika aku ingin melihat ekspresinya, tiba-tiba dia menciumku dengan cepat, membuat saliva kami saling menyatu dan tersambung saat kami melepas tautan bibir kami.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku, aku hanya bisa membalas senyum.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kita kembali?" Ucapku.

"Benar juga, ini sudah agak gelap. Tunggu, sepertinya aku bisa merasakan kaki ku lagi."

Yuuma berdiri sambil memegang pohon sebagai sandarannya, dia bisa berdiri tegap setelahnya, membuatku terkaget-kaget saat melihatnya. Dia terus tersenyum lebar sambil melihat ke arahku.

"….?!"

Yuuma menggerakan mulutnya, tapi tidak keluar sepatah kata apapun. Tiba-tiba tubuh Yuuma menegang, pupil matanya mengecil, dia memegangi kepalanya seakan kepalanya seperti akan meledak. Aku panik saat melihat Yuuma, ketika aku ingin memegangnya, tiba-tiba Yuuma ambruk seketika. Aku langsung panik setengah mati, dengan tergopoh-gopoh, aku membawa Yuuma ke rumah sakit sambil mencari dimana ruangan dokter yang merawat Yuuma.

Aku terus berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang sudah agak sepi, ketika saat itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat dokter berambut pink yang merawat Yuuma.

"Dok! Yuuma, Yuuma!"

Dokter itu langsung memanggil beberapa dokter lain, para dokter yang lain membawa Yuuma ke UGD. Dokter berambut pink itu membawaku perlahan ke kantornya.

"Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi." Ucapnya.

"Apa?! Apa yang akan terjadi?! Kalian bisa menyelamatkannya bukan?! Iya bukan?!" Ucapku sambil terus berteriak karena takut Yuuma akan menghilang.

"Kami harus member Yuuma terapi gelombang EMP yang kuat untuk membuat otaknya stabil. Kerja tiap bagian otaknya sangat berantakan, walau secara fisik luar sudah sembuh, tapi di dalamnya, antara sel yang satu dengan yang lain saling berbenturan." Jawab dokter itu.

"Jadi, jadi kita harus bagaimana?!" Tanya ku.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kita harus memberinya terapi. Terapi ini akan memberi gelombang elektromagnetik yang sangat kuat agar sel sel otaknya bisa kembali normal, tapi sebagai bayarannya… Yuuma akan kehilangan semua ingatan episodiknya, semua ingatan khususnya akan hilang, seperti teman, keluarga, kekasih, semua ingatan yang mudah dibuat dan dihapus. Dia tidak akan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas, berjalan, makan, membaca, menghitung atau hal-hal yang lain bersifat umum, tapi kesempatan dia hilang ingatan tentang hubungannya dengan orang lain sudah bisa dipastikan. Ingatan-ingatan itu yang mengacaukan pikiran Yuuma."

"Jadi… Jadi, maksudmu, dia akan melupakan semua hubungannya? Denganku? Dengan teman-temannya? Dengan keluarganya?" Ucapku membalas dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kita masih bisa berharap, ada kecil kemungkinan dimana Yuuma masih akan mengingat semuanya dan sembuh total. Dia akan tetap seperti dirinya yang biasa kalian dank au kenal. Tapi kemungkinannya terlalu kecil, bahkan aku tidak tahu berapa saking kecilnya, jika harus membandingkan, kemungkinannya tidak lebih besar dari lapisan gelembung sabun."

Aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku dari rasa terkejut, aku keluar dari ruangan dokter itu, menuju kamar Yuuma di rawat. Di sana masih ada Yuuma, dia sudah siuman, tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Yuuma?"

Yuuma menangguk.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya jadi begini…" Ucapku, berharap dia membalas perkataanku padanya.

Yuuma mengambil sebuah buku kecil dan pulpen dari meja di sampingnya, dia menuliskan beberapa kalimat di situ.

'Jangan meminta maaf padaku, kau tidak memiliki salah apapun. Maaf ya, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf bukan? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi denganmu, pada akhirnya aku kembali ke kondisiku yang awal, semua yang kita lakukan tadi mungkin hanya ilusi…' Tulisnya.

Aku ingin menangis, ingin sekali, mataku berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi Yuuma. Senyuman di wajah Yuuma sangat menghangatkan ku, berpikir jika senyuman itu akan hilang, membuat dada ini serasa terbelah dua.

"Kau tidak salah apapun… Jadi… JANGAN MEMINTA MAAF!" Teriak ku sambil berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa bersalah, kita semua juga merasakannya. Kau bahkan paham bukan, perasaan salah yang selama ini kita pendam hanyalah perasaan semu! Semuanya, semuanya tidak ada yang bisa pergi dari rasa salah yang semu itu! Kau mengerti bukan?! Jadi… Jadi, kumohon, jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri… Hiks… Hiks…" Air mataku kembali mengalir dihadapan Yuuma, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Tapi kau dan yang lainnya juga menyalahkan diri sendiri bukan? Inilah lingkaran samsara, kita tidak akan bisa lepas dari rasa bersalah, apapun itu bentuknya.' Tulis Yuuma.

"Tapi… Tapi…"

'Sudah jangan paksakan dirimu.' Yuuma tersenyum ketika menunjukan tulisannya kepadaku.

"Yuuma, jangan anggap ini semua ilusi, oke? Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, sebelum akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan Yuuma dengan wajah suram, meninggalkannya setelah mengatakan perkataan yang tidak bertanggung jawab kepada Yuuma.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah mendengar kalau terapinya berhasil, sayangnya pihak rumah sakit tidak mau memberikanku hasilnya, mungkin mereka terlalu terkejut jika hasilnya terlalu memuaskan? Aku yakin, Yuuma masih ingat padaku dan semua dokter di sana terlalu kaget karena tidak menyangkanya. Ah… Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku.

Ketika aku sampai di lobby rumah sakit, aku melihat dua orang berdiri di sana, hingga aku sadar, kalau salah satunya adalah Yuuma.

"Yu-Yuuma!"

Dia menoleh ke arahku, aku sempat bingun harus mengatakan apa, hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya keluar hari ini.

"Yuuma, apa kau ma-"

"Siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa kau?" Ulang Yuuma.

Dia melewatiku dengan muka yang sangat dingin, mereka berdua, Yuuma serta orang yang aku tahu, Hiyama Kiyoteru, pergi dengan sebuah mobil di depan gerbang rumah sakit.

Aku jatuh berlutut di lobby rumah sakit, aku menunduk, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Aku yakin Yuuma… Aku yakin, padahal aku yakin… Tapi, kenapa?" Itu yang kuucapkan ketika Yuuma pergi.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Ayo! Jangan bengong!"

Neru menarik tanganku dengan erat, oh iya, kami sedang pergi ke sekolah ya?

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku melihat Rin dan Len, yang seperti biasa… Ingat, seperti biasa berarti sudah sangat sering, dikerubuti oleh banyak siswa.

"Kyaaa! Rin-_sama_!"

"Len-_sensei_! Lihat ke sini!"

"Rin-_sama_! Kau sangat cantik!"

"Kau sangat imut, Len-_sensei_!"

"Rin-_sama_, siksa aku!"

Sepertinya kalian tidak perlu menghiraukan teriakan yang terakhir.

"Ah! Aria!" Rin menunjukku ketika melihatku masuk gerbang sekolah, dia pergi ke arahku diikuti oleh Len. Aku bisa melihat tatapan-tatapan rasis para penggemar Rin dan Len, astaga.

"Ah! Ada si lemon!"

"Apa katamu jeruk?!"

Mulai lagi deh.

"_Nee-chan_ jangan berkelahi di sini."

"Diam kau pisang!" Ucap Rin dan Neru bersamaan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka berdua memang tidak pernah bisa akrab.

"Dasar kuning! Kenapa Aria jalan denganmu? Bukan denganku?!"

"Kau juga kuning bego! Urusi saja para fans fanatikmu!"

Aku akhirnya meninggalkan kedua perempuan puber itu (Walau seharusnya Rin sudah jauh lebih dewasa, mungkin bawaannya tubuhnya yang kecil kali ya?) dan pergi ke aula.

Di sana sudah ada banyak orang, ketika aku sudah ingin duduk di kursiku, Neru datang dari arah pintu dengan dandanan yang sudah agak tidak berbentuk. Dengan langkah marah, dia duduk di sampingku sambil membenahi pakaiannya.

"Dasar si jeruk sialan itu."

"Sudahlah, kita nikmati saja hari ini."

Aku dan Neru menikmati waktu wisuda kami, saat kami semua dipanggil satu persatu ke depan, aku sangat senang karena seluruh siswa sekolah member kami tepuk tangan yang meriah. Walau aku sekolah di sini tidak sampai satu tahun, tapi kenanganyang kubuat di sini sangat berharga… Andai saja, andai saja Yuuma masih ada di sisiku…

.

.

.

Tit! Tit! Tit! Tit!

"Berisik…" Aku memukul jam weker yang berbunyi di samping tempat tidurku, aku menguap dan melihat sekarang jam berapa.

"AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Sudah dua bulan berlalu, sekarang aku resmi seorang mahasiswa baru di Tokyo, aku pindah ke pusat Tokyo untuk mencari universitas yang bagus saja sebenarnya, selama aku SMA, aku harus berjuang melengkapi semua nilaiku karena aku belum pernah punya nilai semenjak kelas satu SMA, dan akhirnya aku harus mengejar semua pelajaran selama 3 tahun dalam waktu kurang dari 1 tahun. Aku tidak mau dong, nilai-nilai itu tidak bisa mengangkat kemungkinanku lulus tes masuk universitas.

Aku mengenakan baju formal, karena ini hari pertama mahasiswa baru, dengan sepotong roti di mulutku dan sebuah tas tangan di lenganku, aku berlarian ke luar rumah dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Teriak Mizki _nee-chan_ dari dalam dapur, aku beruntung bisa tinggal menumpan di rumah _nee-chan_, lagipula agensi tempat dia bekerja tidak jauh dari unversitasku.

Aku berlarian, mengejar kereta, sesampainya di stasiun, aku ketinggalan kereta. Tidak mau menyerah, aku menaiki taksi ke universitasku, dan parahnya, jalan protokol macet total. Dengan perjuangan, aku akhirnya bisa sampai di aula universitas, banyak sekali wajah-wajah baru yang tidak ku kenal di sana.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanyaku pada seorang wanita yang memiliki tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya.

"Ah, silah- Aria?!"

"Eh, Miku?! Kapan baliknya?!"

"Sudah dari sebulan lalu, kau kuliah di sini?"

"Iya, kau juga kan? Jurusan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hubungan Internasional, kalau kau?"

"Akuntan, pasti bahasa inggrismu sangat bagus ya, mengambil jurusan seperti itu."

"Aria juga, buat apa jadi akuntan, kemampuan analisismu kan luar biasa, gak perlu kuliah juga udah dapet kerja kali!"

"Nggak apa sih, aku cuma mau merasakan masa muda, itu saja."

"Eh… Udah mau dimulai."

Setelahnya, kami mendengarkan sambutan dari rektor dan asistennya, hingga tiba saatnya kami mendengar sambutan dari perwakilan mahasiswa baru.

"**Selanjutnya, kami persilahkan pada yang bersangkutan untuk membawakan sambutan pada tahun ajaran ini, Yuusei Yuuma."**

Tunggu… Nama itu?

Di atas podium, berdiri seorang lelaki berambut merah mudah, dengan wajah tegas sekaligus lembut, dia menatap semua audience dengan tatapan penuh hormat.

"A-Aria… Itu Yuuma kan?"

Miku bertanya kepadaku, tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku terlalu bingung harus bagaimana, hingga akhirnya tatapan Yuuma sampai di daerah tempat aku duduk.

Tatapannya berhenti sebentar ketika melihat di daerah tempat aku dan Miku duduk, ini cuma perasaanku atau memang dia melihat ke arahku? Saat itulah, tanpa sengaja, aku melihat senyuman kecil dari Yuuma, kemudian dia memulai pidatonya. Apa Yuuma ingat padaku? Atau dia merasa mengenalku karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi?

Aku hanya bisa menunduk, memasang sebuah senyuman. Miku terus mengguncang-guncang bahuku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya sekarang. Aku hanya percaya, jika Tuhan sudah membuat sebuah skenario takdir, dimana kisahku dan Yuuma bisa dimulai kembali saat ini, entah dia ingat kepadaku, ataupun tidak… Aku yakin itu.

Aku yakin, kalau takdir ku dan Yuuma tidak akan pernah terputus.

OWARI

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Selesai~~

Fiuh… Selesai juga, ini pengantar buat kembalinya saya ke FFn (Cuma masih gak jelas, mau tetep di fandom voca, apa ke fandom lain juga) #PLAK

Seperti biasa, akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter pertama fict baru ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
